Alone
by Kotay3
Summary: Something terribly wrong has happened to PC Andy and there's nothing that could be done to reverse it. Warnings: Character death, heavy angst, very disturbing imaginary


Title:Alone

Characters: Team, Andy 

Parings: none, slight implications of Jack/Ianto, blink and ya'll miss it 

Rating: R 

Warnings: Character death (non of the team) angst, very disturbing imaginary (I'm not kidding!) Did I mention angst? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

A/N: This is one of the most disturbing fics I've ever written and will hopefully never write again. I love PC Andy and have been reading pretty hot fics with him, though somehow my muse got this idea and refused to let go. 

**Alone**

_This was not what he'd expected it to be, not the blazing pain that seemed to be affecting every nerve in hi__s body only to be replaced by clod numbness. _

_Was this how death was suppose to be, no bright light tunnel, devils with pitchforks or men in white dresses with wings standing outside the big pearly gates? He should have known that the priest holding mass in his childhood were just talking a load of shit. Maybe it wasn't too late to arrest him for leading the poor children astray. _

_Several voices __could be heard from afar, calling his name, trying to break through the cotton bubble surrounding him. _

_He tried to open his eyes but they didn't want to respond to the brain's commands. He then tried to move his finger getting the same lack of result. Panic started to rise and he tried to open his mouth but no sound would come out._

"Jack, he's not responding and his heart rate is too slow. He needs to be taken back to the hub to get medical treatment ASAP."

_The mans voice was familiar, he knew that he has heard the voice before, a slight London accent mixed with a bit of __Welsh, not that significant if you didn't concentrate enough to pick it out_. 

"Sir, the alien artefact has been taken care of and the bodies has been loaded into the SUV" 

_That voice, he knew for sure that he had heard it before. Yes, it was the dark-haired man in the suit __and fancy ties that worked together with Gwen. He remembered meeting the man several times, always offering a cup of sweet tea, made the way he liked the best._

_Afterwards the memories became a bit fuzzy and he knew that he had found himself waking up on his sofa after every encounter with no recollection of getting there._

_He lost connection with the hard ground, his hand came in contact with a woollen material and he could smell the faint traces of sandalwood and cinnamon from the textile, it was oddly comforting and he could feel himself drift away. _

" Jack, his blood pressure is through the roof yet there is almost no heartbeat at all" 

"Tosh, I need you to analyse the test results, Ianto, you're with me."

_The next time he became aware of his surroundings he was __laying on a cold surface in a bright room. The air was heavy with antiseptic and there were noises coming from the machines in the room. Jack, the loony captain walking around in a wartime grey coat with his cheesy white smile acting like he owned the city. The captain was always sticking his nose in the predicts affairs taking great pleasures from having jurisdiction over the interesting cases. _

_He could hear people moving around and for a second he thought he c__ould smell the perfume Gwen used to wear, he could recognise the sickly sweet smell anywhere. _

"The poison is spreading too quickly and we're running out of time!" 

"Sir, I can check the archive if there has been any cases like this one before."

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was dangerous to open the container. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen."

_Gwen's voice cut through the fog in his mind. He remembered seeing walking towards the Captain carrying a small bluish box. The c__aptain stood close to the suite clad man whispering something in his ear making the other man smile in amusement. _

_Gwen had watched the two men with a frown on her face clearly not happy with the scenario. _

_The captain had said something earlier about the thing in the box being extremely toxic. It was just his bloody luck that she'd been focusing too much on the pair and not seeing where she'd put her foot down, tripping and the lid of the box flew open spilling the white powder on the nearest area, which in this case had been on him._

"The tests are showing that whatever poison he has in his bloodstream it is rapidly destroying his DNA. The red blood cells count is low and his vital organs are quickly deteriorating."

_Now that __didn't sound too good. Not really the thing that you would like to hear while laying in an unfamiliar room surrounded by your former partner's team, who are working for a top secret organization. Then again they could be growing marijuana plants, hallucinating about aliens and suspicious artefacts not wanting the predict to be on their trail. He should have been more careful and taken every fortune cookies reading at heart and not ignoring them like he always had done. Now the bad karma was coming back to bite him in the ass. _

"Fuck, we're loosing him!"

_The beeping from the machine next to him intensified, hurting his ears. No, please, help me._

_He could feel the jolts from the electricity moving his limbs and tried once again to open his eyes and mouth, anything to communicate. Go, why couldn't he move at all?_

"Clear!"

"Again!"

"Owen, it's enough. We've been trying to revive for half an hour now. There's nothing more we can do. You've done your best but he's gone. Let Ianto clean up the body."

_No, he thought, he __couldn't be dead. He could still hear their voices, smell their exhaustion and feel the bed he lay on._

_Please, don't give up!_

_He could feel the cold water from the shower running down his body on the cold slab. Smooth __hands gently moved his limbs, letting the water wash every part of his body. It would have been an interesting sensation if he hadn't been so scared. _

_He heard someone walking into the room and the sound of a tray being rolled in beside him. Suddenly the smooth hands were gone and he could feel another set of hands touching him, these ones were covered in gloves. A metallic rustle broke the silence and he dread what he knew was coming. _

_The scalpel slid smoothly down his chest breaking the skin and a pain like no other followed its tracks. He wanted to scream in agony, to stop what was happening to him yet knowing that he couldn't. _

_He could feel the hands digging into his body, prodding around and removing organs. _

_The pain was unbearable but there was no way to escape it. _

_Suddenly the movements stopped and instead of the scalpel he felt a needle breaking his skin carefully stitching the skin together again. He could feel every time the needle went in and out on the other side and the thread going through the holes. _

_Then the drawer was shut and he could hear the distant sound of a heavy door being closed and locked. _

_Once again he was left numb and cold surrounded by darkness. Alone. _


End file.
